The Last Day of My Life
by YawenIlleon
Summary: Amelia has recently moved to Westcity. After a devastating monster attack leaves Ryan and Harris injured, Spyder and Mark have no other choice but to allow a snooping Amelia to help.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the last day of my life. And what a way to spend it; in Westcity High being bored to death by Mr. Hebber, our Biology teacher.

Actually, it wasn't Mr. Hebber's fault. He was a pretty good teacher, it's just that I already knew everything he was teaching us about the human body systems, blood vessels, central nervous system, the blood-brain barrier,etc. Etc. I probably knew more than a freshman med student.

See, both my parents were doctors. Dad was a surgeon and Mom, a herbalist. And me? I was something of an NOC person (No Other Choice). When people can't get to a regular doctor in time, I usually end up being their last resort even though I'm only fourteen. Like that guy who passed out in the mall, or the lady in pink at the grocery store.

And with all the monsters coming out, the mayor had requested extra emergency personnel. The first monster attack happened my first day of school at Westcity High after bouncing around to multiple locations in the social service system.

To be honest, the monster attack was a pleasant break from all the newby jokes and stares I'd been getting.

It'd been a little over a month since then, and there I sat twiddling my thumbs in Biology, trying to ignore the winks some boy - I think his name is Spyder (strange name) - was giving me.

I was glad the high school seemed okay after everyone got used to me because it looked like social services was going to keep me here for an "indefinite period of time." Since the deaths of my parents I'd been moved all over the globe.

Some pencil shavings falling out of the sharpener by the teacher's desk interrupted my daydreaming. I think I was the first to notice. Then the posters started swaying slightly.

"Can anyone tell me what a nucleus looks like?" Mr. Hebber asked, getting a lot of blank stares.

"Monster!"

"Monster!"

"Um, you could say that." Mr. Hebber said.

Then the sirens went off. Red lights flashed and the classroom erupted into chaos. A voice blurred over the loudspeakers adding to the mess. The entire class ran to the windows to try and see the monster that was coming. All, that is, except for three boys including the one that had been winking at me. I watched as they slipped out of the classroom. _They're a little too calm to be fleeing for their lives._ I thought. I grabbed up a gas mask off of Mr. Hebber's desk and followed.

"Shields?" Ryan shouted.

"Check!" Harris yelled from his station where a bunch of buttons were lighting up like crazy.

"Weapons?" Ryan asked as he belted himself in.

"Check!" Spider gave the thumbs-up from the right.

"Mark?" Ryan asked turning around to look for his older brother.

"Yo, let's go Ryan. The monster's not going to wait around." Ryan nodded.

"Mech execute! Let's see what we're up against." Ryan jumped and landed in front of a grotesque creature. The monster was taller than a ten story building, with gator-like scales and slit pupils. It was a cross between a snake, gator, and something else unidentifiable. It had claws and fangs and at least ten arms of some sort. It looked like it was all arms.

"Fire!" Ryan shouted. Spyder hit a button and a volley of shots went off. But the tough hide of the monster wasn't even scratched. "Uh-Oh."

"Shields!" Harris shouted as the creature bore down on them and wrapped two of its limbs around the robot, pinning its arms to its sides.

"I - can't - move!" Ryan gasped.

"Hey, wait. They're letting go." Harris pointed out.

"Oh - no." Mark said as he realised the monster's plan. The arms released them and Mech-X crashed to the ground jarring everyone and everything - Ryan the worst. Three monster-arms pinned them to the ground.

"Spyder!" Ryan shouted. "Now!" A blast from the cannon arm severed two of the arms and gave them an opening to get right side up.

"The core!" Harris warned as it threatened to snap out of place. He started unstrapping himself to get to the core.

"No Harris!" Ryan warned him.

"Ryan! Look out!" Mark yelled from the railing, knowing it was already too late. Ryan's one second of distraction was all the opportunity the monster needed to rear its heads up and spray venom all over the robot, blinding the big screen.

"Harris."

"Window wipers coming up." The screen began to clear just in time for the team to watch as the monster prepared to use its body like a whip.

Time slowed down. Ryan jumped, the monster lunged, Mech-x jerked sending Harris flying into the wall, and then Ryan's world exploded into pain before going black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone ok?" was Mark's first question once he woke up. Mech-x had landed on its back in a field miles outside of town. Spyder grunted something, but it was lost on Mark as soon as he saw Ryan's limp form hanging suspended in the control harness. Mark unclipped him and dragged him to a flatter floor. He wasn't waking up and Mark was scared.

"We need a doctor. Now!" Mark shouted. No One said anything. Harris was sitting up against the wall he'd slammed into and Spyder was leaning over him with a trickle of red matting his hair.

Looking at the robot up-close, all I could think of was _wow._ It was enormous. But there were no lights on, no movement. I wondered if it was dead? Could robots die? I could fix people - not robots.

Suddenly, with a hiss, the bottom of one foot opened. Out ran the kid from the classroom. _What was he doing here?_

"Hey!" I shouted, waving and running up to him. His hat was skewed and his eyes and nose were red as though he might start crying.

"Wha-?" He stopped in front of me.

"What's going on? Who are you? And what is all this?" I demanded gesturing towards the robot.

"Sorry, gotta get help!" He pushed past me.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"My best friend's dying!" He choked out. _Dying?_

"Where? I can help." He looked at me for the first time really looked at me as though sizing me up. "The closest house is half a mile away. I know, I biked. Please, let me help."


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened with a puff of steam and I stepped into a different world. A world of tech and metal and more. A chubby latino kid with a gash over his eye was sitting up against a wall to the right. An older kid, closer to my age, ran up. I was surprised that I actually knew who he was. Mark Walker; the most popular kid in school. I hadn't liked him too much at school and it didn't look like I'd like him now either.

Mark stopped short at the sight of me.

"I - I brought someone." Spyder explained awkwardly.

"You brought someone?!" Mark looked about ready to explode. "How could you even- What were you thinking?!" He walked away and rubbed his face and took a couple deep breaths before facing us again. "Who is she?" He wouldn't even look at me.

"She says she can help."

"Who, her? No way, I -"

"Mark." The chubby kid cut in. "Let her help, she's already seen us. She knows." Grudgingly Mark stood aside with his arms crossed. At first I thought it was the latino kid that Spyder had been talking about, but then I saw a fourth person. African American like Mark, laid out on the metal floor. His face was pale under his tanned skin, sweat beaded his face, and his breathing was so shallow it didn't look like he was. I ran over and dropped to my knees. Felt his pulse - good. But his clothes were damp with perspiration and he was already starting to shiver.

"Someone should've covered him." I remarked. Too late for that though, he was going into shock. I did a quick inventory of the rest of him. No broken bones, though one arm looked dislocated.

"We need to move him, quick."

"Why? What's wrong?" Mark countered, worry in his voice.

"He's going into shock and has a dislocated arm. I can't work with him here." I explained as time ticked away.

"The lab." The latino kid suggested. I had no idea what 'the lab' was.

"Fine. You." I pointed at Spyder. "Find some blankets while we move him."

Even with the three of us moving him, it was hard work. I still didn't know his name, but that wasn't important right now. We laid him out on the bench in the lab and then I took a look at the room. It was like a dream come true. Equipment and things my parents could never afford filled the space. Things I'd only read about, but had never gotten to use.

"Now what?" Mark broke my reverie.

"Oh, right. I've got to relocate his arm first. You can put those over there." I told Spyder who'd come in with the blankets I'd sent him for. Everyone was watching and I could hear a few murmurings as I relocated the shoulder back into its socket with a sickening 'snap.'

"Yep, that'll hurt for a while, but now it's usable. Next, I need his damp clothes changed. I'll let one of you do that." I said stepping out with a thin smile. That done, we piled him high with blankets and I felt his pulse again.

"He's got a slight fever now, but I can't figure out why he won't wake up." I admitted to Mark, defeated. Mark glanced at the other two boys and some sort of sign went between them.

"I'll start repairing the bot." He said walking out. The other two followed. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I stayed in the lab with the unconscious kid whose name I did not know.

Around seven or eight that evening, the latino kid came into the lab carrying a plate.

"Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." I said as my stomach growled. He sat next to me as I ate, looking at nothing in particular. We sat in silence, listening to the EKG beep out the unconscious kid's heartbeat as I finished wolfing down the food. I wiped my mouth and noticed him wince as he touched his head.

"Here, let me see."

"No, really -" But I'd already stooped over him. The gash was still bleeding despite all the elapsed time.

"It needs stitches." I said poking around the counters for a needle.

"N-no-no." He stuttered as I help up a needle and thread. He stood up quickly and swayed as though he was going to faint.

"Will you sit down?" I ordered, forcing him back into his chair. "You can't move too quickly. You lost a lot of blood. Head wounds, they bleed like crazy. I couldn't find any antistetics around here, so this'll hurt a little." Before he could respond I started sewing.

"Does it hurt?" I asked a few stitches in.

"That's like asking if a bee sting stings. Yes." I kept sewing.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Harris, yours? I've seen you around school."

"Amelia."

"Where'd you learn how to do all this, Amelia?" Harris asked waving at all the medical equipment. I shrugged.

"Both my parents are - were, doctors."

"Why, what happened?" Luckily I was sparred having to answer by Mark coming in. I tied off the last stitch.

"How's Ryan doing?" Ryan, so that was the kids name.

"Still feverish, still not waking up." I reported.

"It'll take me at least two, maybe three days to fix everything." He said like that was supposed to mean something.

"Okay, but how is that supposed to help him?" I asked.

"Tell her." Harris nodded at me. "I trust her."

"Enough to sew you up." Mark muttered. I felt like stabbing Mark Walker with my needle, I'd just about had enough of him.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. Ryan's a technopath. This" he banged on the door "he can control it. He can control anything technology related. But if say, something happens to it and it gets damaged -"

"Then Ryan's damaged too." I finished. "Then why isn't he waking up?" I asked turning back to Ryan with new eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Like I said, it'll take me two or three days to fix everything."

"Harris!" Spyder shouted down the hall. "Help!"

"Coming." Harris rolled his eyes as he stepped out. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, thanks for your help." Mark said.

"Does that mean leave?"

"Yeah." Mark said like my even having to ask the question was retarded. I didn't move because where would I go?

"Look, do you need a ride? I can call someone to pick you up in Middleview." He held out his phone.

"Just - just tell social work I'll be waiting." I turned to go.

"Wait." Mark stopped me. "You don't have anywhere to go?"

"Both my parents are gone. I'm staying at the juvenile center for now, not that anyone knows, or cares." The phone was ringing through to social services. I heard someone pick up.

"Hello? Hello?" and then Mark hung up. I turned around surprised.

"Follow me." He took me to a back room which was more like a closet with a window.

"You can stay here, if you want." He nodded to a cot in the corner and turned to go.

"Mark - thanks." Maybe Mark wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyder woke up to the smell of pancakes. His stomach did a happy dance. Breakfast. He stumbled into the living room where Mark and Harris were already sitting and eating their way through two large stacks of blueberry pancakes.

"Hey, Spyder, you've got to try these, man." Harris sai waving a fork. "They're better than his mom's."

"Sweet." Spyder slid onto the couch. "Who made them?"

"Amelia."

"Where is she anyhow?" Harris wondered.

I was back in the lab. Nothing had changed. For the rest of that day no one even mentioned my leaving and I felt like I belonged. That evening I couldn't seem to get comfortable on my cot. Sometime after twelve I gave up and got up to walk around. I automatically went to the lab/sick bay because I'd been there so many times already. Ryan was still out. I'd put an IV in him today to keep him hydrated. Mark said that he'd finished all the main repairs, so why wasn't Ryan waking up? Or was he?

Ryan moaned and his eyes fluttered a little.

"Ryan?"

"What happened?" He whispered hoarsely. "Where am I? Who are you?" He sat up. I pulled the IV out so it wouldn't get tangled. And now that he was awake there was no need for it anyhow.

"Ow, my arm."

"It was dislocated. You'll need to have it in a sling for a while. Other than that, how do you feel?" I asked trying to find him a sling.

"Like a bus ran over me, but who are you?"

"Just someone who happened to be in the right place at the right time." I kept sneaking glances at him. So this was what a technopath looked like. Huh, looked pretty normal to me.

"How'd you get on Mech-x?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I've slept long enough, I have time." Ryan insisted.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Blueberry pancakes sound good?"

So I told Ryan all about what'd happened, over a stack of blueberry pancakes. All about the past two days and then it kind of trailed into my parents and me and the social service. Not that he could do anything about it even if he was a technopath, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. He laughed and joked and I found out that he'd only discovered his power a month ago.

"I guess I owe you one." He said. I yawned.

"N-no problem."

"You better hit the sack, it's almost three."

"You too." I paused on the way out. "I'm really going to miss Mech-x, you know. It feels like home." Ryan just smiled. His eyes glowed blue and the door opened automatically for me. Long after I left, Ryan sat thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Mark." I said flipping a piece of French toast as he walked into the kitchen. "Guess who finally decided to wake up?"

"Ryan!" He shouted running to where Ryan sat on a stool at the counter and have his brother a huge bear hug.

"Ryan!" Spyder shouted running in and joining the hug.

"What's going on?" Harris asked walking in.

"C'mere you." Ryan said pulling Harris in.

"Good to have you back man."

"What say you guys to some French toast to celebrate?" I asked. My suggestion was met with enthusiasm.

I hung around that morning, mostly with Ryan. Everyone else was still busy fixing stuff. Later that afternoon I was preparing to slip out. No goodbyes. I didn't want to say goodbye. And it wasn't like I wouldn't see them again at school. But Ryan walked in followed by Mark, Spyder, and Harris. I thought I was in trouble.

"We just had a meeting and took a vote." Ryan announced being very cryptic.

"If you want, there's room on the team." I thought I'd heard wrong.

"What? Are you serious?" I exclaimed, dizzy with happiness.

"Well, we kind of need a medic on the team." Harris explained.

"And a hot girl." Spyder added, which earned him a slap from Mark. I laughed and suddenly found myself hugging Ryan.

"Thanks!" He pulled away and I apologised for my over excitement.

"If you want, you could even stay here." Mark added. "Someone needs to watch Mech-x while we're away."

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted.

"Welcome to the team, Amelia."


End file.
